


Sick Day

by nauticalparamour



Series: Hey There Little Red [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalparamour/pseuds/nauticalparamour
Summary: A drabble continuation of Hey There Little Red. Just a short, fluffy piece of Fenrir taking care of a sick Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Hey There Little Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624189
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Sick Day

Hermione sneezed three times in rapid succession, her nose pressed into one elbow, while the other clumsily looked for the kleenex box on the counter, knocking at least one thing onto the ground. Finally, she found her elusive quarry, and was able to blow her nose, her chapped skin protesting at the scratchy feel of the tissue.

When she looked up, Molly Weasley was shaking her head back and forth, a mixture of sympathy and concern for the miserable girl. "I don't like you seeing that man, Hermione. Look at you — sick after tramping about in the woods," she tsked, shaking her head back and forth. "And he doesn't even take care of you."

For not the first time that day, Hermione wondered why she'd been talked in to visiting the Weasley home for brunch again, knowing at all the redheads — save Ginny of course — did not approve of her boyfriend. She'd been dating Professor Greyback for nearly a year now, and they still were not afraid to point out all the ways that he was wrong for her. Bill had been more reticent lately, but Hermione knew that was only on account of the newly minted Professor Weasley dating new PhD student in avian students, Fleur Delacour. It was only wrong to date a student until he wanted to do it himself.

"Fenrir doesn't need to take care of me, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said primly. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And it's not the woods that got me sick — my chemistry lab partner has been coming to class with the flu. It was only a matter of time."

"Mione, you _are_ looking pretty pale," Harry said, genuine concern on his face. "And you haven't touched your omelet. Why don't I take you home? Get some rest?" Hermione stared down at her plate...food had sounded good, until it was right in front of her, and she realized that she had no appetite. Thankful for her friend being so observant, Hermione nodded, letting him help her out to the car.

She was even more grateful when he didn't argue when she said she wanted to be dropped off at Fenrir's.

* * *

Hermione walked up the short walkway to Fenrir's cottage, wondering how she'd managed to get so sick so fast. Still, she was positive that she'd be able to help Fenrir get a bit of grading done, and then maybe they could have a relaxing evening. Take away and a movie, perhaps, cuddled up on the couch.

Pressing her key into the lock, she was surprised to see Fenrir waiting for her already at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here? I thought you had office hours," she asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Bill texted me," Fenrir said. "Scolded me for not taking better care of you." His blue eyes were dark, concern clear on his face. He'd been so busy with preparations for tagging the new wolf pups in his pack that he hadn't been paying enough attention to his girlfriend. She looked so fragile there, her hair with none of it's usual wild vibrance, her lips and face pale, and her nose bright red. "God, Hermione, you do look pretty sick."

"I swear that it only just came on today," Hermione said, pulling out a chair to sit at the table with him. "But don't worry, I can still help you with your grading."

Fenrir made a noise of amusement. "Oh, if you think you are doing anything but going up to rest in bed..." His voice sent a shiver up her spine, when he realized she had that little defiant look on. Standing up, he picked her up out of the chair, before gently placing her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. At hearing her muffled protests, Fenrir gave her a gentle swat on her arse. "Enough arguing."

It didn't take long for them to be standing in his bedroom. Fenrir helped undress her, peeling off her jeans and boots, as well as an uncomfortable top, before finding one of his tshirts to keep her warm. Seeing her swallowed up by the oversized fabric would usually send the blood shooting to his cock, but he knew that Hermione needed rest. Peeling back the covers, he waited for her to get in before tucking her in.

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, trying to give him a coquettish look. "Don't you want to join me?" she asked, only to have the illusion ruined by a rather forceful sneeze.

Fenrir smirked at her. "You sneeze like a squirrel. No, you just try and get some sleep, and later I will wake you up for some soup." He was pleased to see that her eyes were already drooping shut now that she was able to comfortably rest. She'd be out like a light soon.

* * *

It was past sunset when Fenrir finally gathered Hermione from his bed. Wrapped up in his comforter, Fenrir laughed when she playfully punched his arm while he carried her back down the stairs. "I can walk by myself, you know."

"I wouldn't want you to slip and fall, sweet. Have you even eaten anything today?" he asked, placing her on the couch in front of the tv, before going to retrieve a tray with grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken broth. He didn't need to see her guilty look to know that he was right. Still, she _was_ sick, which meant that she didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't take it personally when she only ate half of her sandwich, but managed to eat the whole bowl of broth, mostly because she was eagerly snuggling into his warmth once the trays were cleared. He was a bit too big for the couch, but she still fit against him perfectly.

They flipped through the channels until they found a suitable movie to watch. Fenrir tried to bite back the groan when he felt Hermione wriggling around, trying to get comfortable against him, because he couldn't stop his body's natural reaction. He hoped his hard on practically stabbing her in the back didn't bother her too much, because he knew that she wasn't up for their usual level of intimacy that night.

Only then, he saw his girlfriend biting her lower lip between pearly white teeth, failing to hide the grin from her face. She was doing it on purpose.

Fenrir growled at her, an arm wrapping around her middle to pull her tighter. "Ah, I see my sweet as gotten all her energy back," he teased, before pressing his lips against her neck, letting his tongue taste the skin behind her ear, knowing that it produced the best reactions from her. Sure enough, she was soon pressing herself back against him firmly, helpless little whimpers escaping from between parted lips.

His fingers slipped inside of her knickers, sliding easily through wet folds. Fenrir hissed at feeling how wet she was for him, even being as exhausted as she surely was. His thumb found her clit straining for attention, and pressed firmly against her, circling around in the way that she liked, while he entered her with two fingers. Pumping in and out of her, he started slowly, but quickly gained speed. He could feel the tension building in her body, pushing her until the edge when she was going to snap. Her whimpers had transformed to whispers of his name and pleading for more. Her hips pressed into him insistently, wanting the pleasure that he was giving her.

Suddenly, she was moaning, while her body stiffened, rigid and helpless as she let the feelings overwhelm him. Fenrir swore under his breath, feeling her tighten around his long fingers, watching her face scrunched up in bliss. God, he loved her.

He pressed her through the orgasm, waiting for that contentedly look to come over her face, before he removed his fingers from her, licking them clean. He knew that would usually have her eager for more, but not tonight.

Tonight, he wanted nothing more than to take care of her. And really, he wanted to take care of her _every_ day. He wasn't sure when, but he'd grown tired of her perfunctory returns to her apartment to gather new clothes to keep at his house, the one she only still had for appearances sake. He wanted her with him all the time. "Move in with me," he said, suddenly, surprising the girl in his arms.

Hermione looked up at him, giving him that adoring little face. He expected his girlfriend to come back at him with all sorts of arguments and reasons why they shouldn't — it was still too soon, she was still a student, what would happen if they broke up, they'd never get anything done because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "Okay," she said simply nodding her head, before craning her neck so that she could kiss him on the lips. "I will give my 30 days notice tomorrow," she promised.

"Really? I mean...I will help you pack," Fenrir said, surprised that she'd agreed so easily, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Mrs. Weasley is wrong," Hermione said, giving him a shy smile, before nuzzling her face against his neck. "You take excellent care of me."

The sweet sentiment was punctuated by a tiny sneeze.


End file.
